


The Ben-Man Don't Get Jealous, Ya Dig?

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, benny - Freeform, courier - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one shot of inside the mind of Benny. The Courier is trying to make him jealous, does he succeed? </p><p>http://lordofmordor97.tumblr.com/post/152836472079/the-ben-man-dont-get-jealous-ya-dig</p><p>^^I photoshopped a picture to go along with the one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ben-Man Don't Get Jealous, Ya Dig?

If she was trying to make me jealous, it wasn’t working. Oh boy, was it _NOT_ working. She thinks she can come in here and barge in on the Chairmen meeting? Wasn’t going to work. 

Marching over here, charlie’s spilling out. It might make me hot under the collar. 

But jealous? Pfft. The Ben-Man don’t get jealous, _ya dig_? 

Prancing through the lounge with that walk. That sexy little walk. Blowing the smoke out of those lips, ( _Get a hold of yourself, Benny_ ). She knew exactly what she was doing. But it was completely ineffective. Baby wasn’t a good actress. 

Leaning over our table like that; Poor Swank was trying so hard not to look. Seeing her give little winks and waves to every subterranean on the floor, God that makes my blood boil. Then she sits down, directly next to me. Doesn’t pay me any mind though ( _I may have to spank her for this_ ). 

But like I said, the Ben-Man don’t get jealous. If I did, it would mean that I love her, right? But do I ( _Snap out of it, Benny_ )? You know what I would love? To sock every creep in this place for looking at _my_ pussycat.


End file.
